


White Lilies and Red Roses

by PersephonesDark



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst Train, Canon Compliant, Enemies to Friends to Enemies to Lovers, F/M, NSFW, Purple Hyacinth, Purple Hyacinth Webtoon, Slow Burn, Some Fluff, yeah its gonna be smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephonesDark/pseuds/PersephonesDark
Summary: It was no secret that Lauren Sinclair wished to see the Phantom Scythe and every hateful thing they stood for, razed to the ground. Though she could not have foreseen the way it'd happen. Especially not with him.Lauren Sinclair would see the bigger evil come crumbling to the ground, and she wouldn’t care if it took Kieran White along with it. He deserved nothing less.She could care less about the promises between killer and cop now. What a wild, frictional dichotomy they had been. Like yin and yang. Except he never brought her balance—only ruin.Just as she would ruin him, especially if he stood in her way against the Phantom Scythe.Just as he stood before her now.
Relationships: Kym/Will, Kywi - Relationship, Lauki - Relationship, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White, Lauren/Kieran, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 28
Kudos: 142





	1. Prologue

_“If you would let me, I would swallow you whole,” Lauren’s eyes opened at the sound of his voice, her breath panting. Deep blue irises looked down at her, opening her in ways she never imagined–refused to believe was possible. Especially for him, especially for a psychopath, a murderer._

_And yet._

_His gaze was as soft as it was intense. It was an amalgamation, and a mystery, just like he was. Perhaps it was the thrill of that unraveling, of uncovering him as he did her, that pulled Lauren beyond that yellow tape._

_"I'd like to see you try," she smiled.  
_

* * *

**Present**

It was no secret that Lauren Sinclair wished to see the Phantom Scythe and every hateful thing they stood for, razed to the ground. Though she could not have foreseen the way it'd happen–especially not with _him_.

Especially not with how he entered her life. When he appeared like a wicked grinning imp at the end of her gun’s barrel. How he morphed from a cheeky fiend to boisterous companion to quiet friend. He had laughed with her, he had carried her, he had had her back, he had _bandaged_ her—

But that was exactly where Lauren had gone wrong. To have believed even for a second–to have trusted him more than surface deep. That was where she had lost. Even when they'd shaken bloodied hands in promise like some old pagan ritual. It must have been then that he'd wormed his way under her skin, wound his way into her veins and made home as the devil on her left shoulder.

But she’d uproot him from her head and from her _heart—_

 _No_. She wouldn’t even let him get there at all. Not that vital corner. It was all she had left.

Especially when the mark of his chokehold remained around her neck.

Lauren Sinclair would see the bigger evil come crumbling to the ground, and she wouldn’t care if it took Kieran White along with it. He deserved nothing less. 

She could care less about the promises between killer and cop now. What a wild, frictional dichotomy they had been. Like yin and yang. Except he never brought her balance—only ruin.

Just as she would ruin him, especially if he stood in her way against the Phantom Scythe.

Just as he stood before her now.

* * *

Lauren wondered if anyone thought she'd burst.

There must have been something on her face because the quiet in the room after _his_ introduction was unsettling. Maybe her hands trembled, over-caffeinated and surviving on the lone toast from this morning. Maybe they thought she was taken aback. That she was upset about how it had only been a few weeks since Harvey’s death, yet there was already a replacement. As appropriate as it was for operations. But Lauren had been reckless enough in the past to ignore necessity when it came to her emotions. Emotions that were misplaced now, especially after knowing Harvey’s true intentions. Not that it mattered anymore.

The others stared at her, waiting with bated breath. She caught Kym biting her lip in her peripheral. Sunlight hit the cluttered desks in the office and the waft of fresh pastries offset the anger simmering beneath Lauren's skin. But only barely.

She had two choices. Either she could burst over like a bubbling volcano, or simmer and slug forward while she hatched a plan. The latter was the least she could do, learning from past experience to not boil over before it was time.

 _Be calm, be patient._ She could do this. Lauren knew that _he_ knew this too. His face lacked worry, despite the fact that she could easily shout his real identity from the rooftop of this building. But he knew she wouldn’t. It would do nothing but bring forth her own involvement with _Lune_. 

When her gaze met his—unmoving behind those damn spectacles—somewhere beyond that passive face was a cheeky smile and a wink. _Isn’t that right, darling?_ His voice laughed in her head.

Lauren’s hand curled against her thigh.

The thought that she was hyper aware of his cues was scalding enough to make her reconsider option one. But she didn’t. She _couldn’t_. Her bones were weary, despite the rise of a fight inside her, and her temple throbbed. She was near death just yesterday, and the idea of flirting with it again was not on her agenda. Especially when she knew it’d get her nowhere, unprepared as she was for this.

But she was smart. Yes, she couldn’t compare to what he wielded, whether it was knowledge or strength. But she was fucking smart.

Lauren took a step forward, heavy with so much she would rather be screaming into his face. She wondered if he detected it. Her anger, her hurt. _Was he capable of it?_

His blue eyes were calculating and filled with pain, hurt and other nameless emotions she didn’t bother pouring over. Knowing that a murderer didn’t pick and choose all the ways they defined themselves. Those eyes flickered when Lauren made her way towards him. His hands, long fingered, lithe and strong—gentle on her skin the night he’d bandaged her up, but bloody all the same. The hands of a killer—they curled, almost imperceptibly, around the cart handle. Like the slight inch over the trigger of a gun, or in his case, the smooth hilt of a sword. Gripping, but only barely. Because of course, Lauren was smart, but the killer in front of her was even smarter. He wouldn’t dare show emotion.

Lauren stood before him now, a foot or so away. She extended her hand, controlling the tremor, but she didn’t lower her lids. Instead, she looked him straight in the eye as he turned towards her. She let him know with her gaze. _I see you, murderer._

“Lauren Sinclair,” her voice was soft, almost light hearted enough that she could feel the room around her collectively exhale a congested breath. Kym might have brushed a faux bead of sweat from her forehead.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. White.” _Liar_.

“ _Kieran_ ,” he said almost immediately, and the timber in his voice made Lauren jolt. The hint of a smile hovered over his lips. He took her outstretched hand. There was a secret, a lie and the truth hiding somewhere in his firm grip. 

Pity she wasn’t able to detect those differences with touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is post chapter 49- the story is in line with canon. it teases the relationship dynamics between Lauki as they continue their fight against the phantom scythe.
> 
> p.s: nsfw down the road.
> 
> comments/questions/thoughts are welcome.


	2. Forgiving Fools

_He spent an hour just at her neck; those brilliant, lithe fingers fanned her throat, suckled at skin where her pulse beat a chaotic drum, nibbled under her jaw, placied open mouth gentle kisses across the span of her column. It was languid and torturous and Lauren couldn't even interrupt him, not when her wrists were wrapped in his large hand at her back— not that she wanted him to stop. She never wanted him to stop._

_His tongue tasted her skin again, licked at her throat and she swallowed down her trepidation, her desire to keep going, to move faster, move harder._

_“Are you ever going to lay me down or...” Lauren let her murmured words break the silence, and his answering chuckle, deep and steady like his movements, met her ears as if they’d been flagging down its arrival since forever. It warmed some hollow part of her._

_“Très impatient, mon ange,” he pressed another kiss at the base of her throat and Lauren sighed into it. “Soon,” he promised._

* * *

**Present**

The bustle of the precinct came back slowly, as if Lauren had been walking underwater; conversations in the room played like a silent movie. Kym's laughter and Will's commands for the patrol circled the part of her conscious lost to the present. Her sense of self, for a long blaring moment, was being dragged down to the perils of the seabed, and laughing blue eyes, the color cresting between a warm blue and green, just like the water, compelled her to stay.

And Lauren almost convinced herself to—she had almost let the wave of _him_ take her down to oblivion to drown.

But reality brought her back, her sense of self ushering her to shore. It wasn't just Kym calling her name, waving her thin hands in front of her, or Will asking if she was okay—the sounds pouring into her ears when the rush of blood subsided—it was the feeling of her nails digging into her palms so deep she felt the wetness of blood, that's what woke Lauren.

 _He_ knew blood, so intimately, so real, and he had been _here_. _HERE_. 

"..ren, you okay?" Someone passed her a coffee mug her fingers refused to clutch onto. Her hands slicked open, almost barely, folding back into fists, loosely for the act, just to let them know that she was okay. That she was perfectly fine, she just forgot something in her locker. _Be right back,_ she nodded at Kym's relaxing face, at Will's encouraging smile.

The door hitting its frame was the final sound that brought reality back in a crashing blow, as if a freight train plowed through the building blocks of her mind. Lauren's chest heaved with shaking breaths, fists like heavy weights at her sides when she turned on her foot, heels clacking against linoleum floors with what should be a familiar sound but felt foreign and hollow. She passed by opened doors and said her hellos and greetings in a blur.

She didn't stop her thunderous steps until she was at the threshold of the locker room, until she saw a brilliant flash of black and white.

But things were never only black and white with him.

His back stayed as her view before she'd even shut the door, locking them inside the room that echoed like an omen.

" _You,_ " her breathed hissed out, fingers unfurling at her side. She had never felt such pent up rage before, never as alive and trembling as this; she thought her voice would crack the roof.

" _Lauren."_ he responded, calm, as only the one sounding a death knell could be. Of course, the reaper wouldn't let out any sound of worry, any show of fear in his eyes. 

But this time when he turned, when he watched her through the sham of those round spectacles, those eyes betrayed something new, not arrogance, not teasing, not shining with delight as they often once did. 

" _Lauren_ , I'm s—"

Her fist flew faster than her next breath—faster than his softened words she refused to hear—slamming hardened knuckles into flesh and bone. She savoured the sound of _crunch_ when his head flew back.

 _No_ , he didn't get to absolve himself like that, not so easy. _Never so easy._ Not with her.

Not even when her name on his lips held an apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was fun to write. sorry for it being so short. im floundering between continuing to write what i had planned before s2 & now w/s2 running. i had considered just scraping it entirely but the words wouldnt leave me alone.
> 
> if anyone is interested i might continue this based on my own script. less plot heavy for sure- sort of filling in the blanks between scenes in the webtoon and then going canon w/reveals as they happen. And probably including a lot more smut than we'll likely get lol.
> 
> pls comment to let me know your interest/thoughts etc. thanks for reading!!


	3. Daring Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very soft, non-canon ish Kywi scene. Detracting from current flow for now.

They sit at a new spot in the neighbourhood, someplace close to the station, but far enough that they leave behind its tiring, hectic spirit. Will can feel himself breathe a little better.

And there she sits in front of him, eyes twinkling with that signature mischief, a slender hand cupping her chin.

He has the most bizarre thought that if he didn’t see that face, that expression, every single day, that he might—

 _No,_ Will banishes that dark burrow of thoughts. He can't entertain the dark when she is here, and the afternoon sun falls through the large bay windows, highlighting the shimmer of her hair, accentuating the gold in her eyes. 

Will clears his throat and downs a glass of water.

She makes another remark, as she has been for the past hour, ridiculous but funny, snorting through her brief sips of coffee. There is an ease between them that afternoon- there is always an ease, but today feels slightly different to Will.

The mug she's holding dances a little in her hand, and a few drops of coffee hit her shirt, soiling the white fabric. It must not be scalding, because she merely frowns at it. A remark about her clumsiness sits on the tip of his tongue but then his eyes catch where the rest has fallen. Drops trickle into her collarbone, dipping in the hollow of her throat. 

Will swallows, though he cannot stop his hands from moving- he reaches across the table to grab a napkin and tentatively dabs at the spot.

She has fallen silent; never a good sign, so he fills the awkward moment with words.

“You eat like a toddler who’s just learned how to hold a spoon,” he says.

A gust of laughter from her stops his hand. Her cheeks dimple with her grin, 

“And you’re my nagging mother? Ah, look at us, a perfect pair,” she jests, chuckling some more. But Will’s hand stills, the fingers cold as he retracts his hand and lets the napkin fall. He doesn’t meet her gaze when she looks down at her shirt and says his cleaning job was quite shoddy.

 _A perfect pair._ Those words transport him back to his dream this morning, a dream he didn’t wish to wake from...

* * *

 _Her hair morphs from red to black to blonde to pale brown, finally ending at a smooth navy blue- one side falls surreptitiously over her eyebrow, while the other lustrous side curls around her ear. Elf like ears,_ he thinks.

_He fingers the rounded tip and she shivers, raising her head, and his breath catches. Amber eyes like the heart of a blazing fire, stare up at him. That little freckle, the tiniest star dots high on her cheekbone, below dark lashes, like a little wave in his face._

It’s me, _it says. And Will knows— of course he knows._

_The woman he had been forced to wine and dine as per his fathers demands, she had melted and morphed into someone far more familiar, far more comforting…_

_Her giggle hits his ears, “Look at you William; dapper and dashing tonight... All for me?” her hair swings over her eye, but he reaches up to brush it away._

_“Anything for you,” he can’t help the deep gravel of his voice. The words are dug up from the deepest, truest recess of his heart._

_Twin rouge spots are high on her cheeks, arms tightening around his neck. This he had not even realized before the feeling hit him like a boulder in the chest. He has her encased in his arms- so small and delicate, yet so strong- his rock. That’s what she was, what she had been for so many years; unbidden and quiet and he had never once—_

_His fingers trail over that little star on her pale cheek, and she closes her eyes. Her slender nose angles towards him, her lips wet from the evening drink._

_“Please,” Kym begs in a broken whisper._

_Will obliges, leaning in a breath away, before their lips meet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys- sorry for the delay in posting. Y all know how hectic this year is; work & my final uni year are kind of eating away at me. I am glad for the time away from the fic however, because it actually helped me concoct a better outline and direction for the story. Keeping in touch with the current webtoon narrative (from s2) of course, only slightly more focused on the characters and umm, of course the smut lol. there will be graphic nsfw down the road.(Is that something people are interested in btw?) 
> 
> Once I'm free for the holidays I'll be revamping the chapters and adding a ton more context. For now I have around 25 ish chapters planned (full length, rather than short prompts), and have the intro stuff prepared. So, i'm hoping to publish all that good stuff very soon.
> 
> Thanks for the kind messages and comments. I really appreciate it & it really inspires me to keep writing in this fun world.


End file.
